Picture Of You
by BlaineyKurtie
Summary: Blaine spent lot of time taking pictures of Kurt and himself together. Kurt doesn't know why until he had to leave to NY and there, he found a misterious photo album made by Blaine


**AN: I felt like reading fanfics but almost none of the ones I follow ****have updated so I started writing this one. I know it is not as good as **  
**my others drabbles but I think it's an adorable one. THANK YOU so very much for the response of the other fics. GOD, I thought no more that 10 people would read it but many people did and some favourited them, and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH it just makes me so happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I own Kurt because he is ****adorable and I want to hold him and I want to own Blaine too because **  
**he is a puppy. And if I ever own Chris and Darren, I'd make them make ****out in front of me (singing *YOU WANNA A BE A CREEPY LIKE ME*)**  
**Enjoy - Happy creepy face**

* * *

Kurt didn't know why but it had started a week ago. Blaine had bought himself a new camera and was taking pictures of Kurt and himself together at every single moment. Literally, every moment.

They were in the school cafeteria having lunch and SNAP. Blaine had taken a picture and he hadn't even give Kurt any time to check if his hair was okay.

In the middle of a movie night in Kurt's house: SNAP. Another picture

While Kurt was fighting with a woman for a scarf in the shop. SNAP. Picture.

While having breakfast together after spending the night at Blaine's. SNAP.

Kurt working on a car at Burt's shop. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.

"Could you stop? Please" Kurt angrily said.

"Nope" Blaine took another picture.

"C'mon Blaine, you keep distracting me and I have to work" Kurt said

"And I don't even know why you do it"

"You'll see" was Blaine only answer.

* * *

A month later, it was time for Kurt to go and live in New York. When he began organizing the new apartment, putting all his clothes in the closet, he started taking all his stuff from his suitcase. He started taking off his scarves collection when he tried to grab one that looked like it was hiding something under it. It felt like something heavy and square. Like a book or something. Kurt grabbed the scarf and looked under it. It wase a big book with a very hard cover.

As he sat on the bed he opened and first thing he saw was a picture of himself and Blaine. They were sitting on the couch in Kurt's old house. He was sitting in Blaine's lap. He remembered it now; Finn had taken the photo with Blaine's camera.

As he passed the pages, he looked that all them were pictures of them together. It was a photo album that Blaine had made for him. Most of them had quotes written.

_'You're my teenage dream'_

_'I miss your eyes'_

_'I love you'_

_'I wish I was there with you'_

_'I can't wait to be with you again'_

_'I love you more now'_

_'I want to hug you'_

_'Can I have a Kurt Kiss?'_

_'I miss you so much'_

Kurt kept watching all the pictures of the two of them remembering all the moments of when they had taken the photos. God, he had been only one day in New York and he really missed him already. On the last page there was a note in Blaine's hand writing:

_Hi baby,_

_Yeah, it's me Blaine Warbler._

_Remember how pissed off you were most of the time I took a picture of both of us? It was all for this because I want something of me for you to remember me._

_I know that we're going to talk every day, and we're going to Skype too and I also know that if you miss me you're going to listen to Teenage Dream even though I know you hate Katy Perry._

_I just want you to know that you are starting a different part of your life. I swear, Kurt, that I want more than anything to be there with you to see you starting it and to accompany you every moment of it but sadly I can't and it pissed me off so much, so I just made this. Now, I know it's not too much but whenever you feel scared or things are not going the way you like, just looked at this album photo and remember that I am right there with you, in your heart and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you._

_I love you with my entire heart,_

_Blaine. _

Attached to the letter was the red heart that said Kurt & Blaine inside that had been draw by Kurt when they were still at Dalton and they weren't together yet.

Under it, it said:

_PS: I found that the other day in your house, and it's adorable._

_I love you. B._

Kurt, who had started crying in the middle of reading the letter, decided to call Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Blaine? It's me, Kurt."

"Baby, I know it's you." Blaine answered "How you doing?"

"Blaine, I just found the photo album you made me and the letter."

"Oh?"

"I swear Blaine Devon Anderson, you are the most amazing, cheesiest but adorable boyfriend in the world and I miss you so much." Kurt nearly shouted while laughing and crying at the same time.

"I'm glad you liked." Blaine giggled.

"I love you, you're the best."

"Still mad at me for taking all those pictures of you?"

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
